Undying Love
by OHsoCONFUSED
Summary: Bella starts cutting after Edward leaves. Edward comes back, during the middle of this. And will he take her life? Better then it sounds!
1. Mike screws up

**Hey fellow readers!! This is my first story and so I hope you like it!! Please review and tell what you think!!**

**Summary: this story takes place after Edward leaves in new moon. Except it's got a twist. Will Bella go back with Edward? Or will she choose Jacob? And what if Edward COULD read Bella's shielded mind? Would he like what he heard? Read and find out! =] IN BELLA'S POV!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these character's or any of the twilight books. **

It was a cloudy, rainy, no sun shining at all Monday, the type of day Edward would be able to come to school. If he hadn't stopped loving me and left me here to die on the inside. I was in my truck going to school, thinking of my favorite smile he always did that took my breath away. But I had to stop, or I would fall apart, and I could NOT do that. He wanted me to forget about him as if he were never born. But I couldn't do that, I just couldn't imagine life without Edward, it seemed pointless. So I would do the next best thing -I would _pretend_ that my life didn't seem empty, hopeless, and yet a waste of space without him.

"Bella!" Mike shouted enthusiastically, breaking my train of thought. _when did I get to school?_ I thought to myself. "Hey mike." I sighed, remembering how Edward would of put his hand into a bone-breaking-through-the-skin kind of fist, and how would of snarled at mike just for talking to me. _wow I had it bad._ "Umm…. Bella?" Mike asked sounding concerned. I looked up at him confused. "Sorry I forgot you were there" I said not caring how he reacted. His face turned into a pained expression as my words slowly sunk in. To him it would sound like I was saying _Sorry, I don't care if you standing right there, your not Edward, so go away!!! __**(A/N: hehe, Edward would of loved that thought!)**_

I ignored him and opened my door and got out of my truck and walked to my first class. English went by slowly, just like all my other classes. Mike ignored me for the whole day giving me the silent treatment. Maybe I was a little hard on him.

So I decided to apologize. I was speed walking to catch up with him, knowing that if I ran I would fall and probably roll out the window landing in the parking lot and getting ran over my by an oncoming 18 wheeler. Yeah I was a klutz, or as Edward called it accident prone. A magnet attracting all karma to me. Okay back to Mike. I caught up to him and he acted is if I wasn't there. _shocker._ "Mike, I'm sorry for what I said earlier today, I had a bad morning" -more like a bad four months- "and I shouldn't of took it out on you." I apologized to him making my words sounds honest. He smiled and turned to look at me, "I knew the silent treatment would work" he teased. "Oh yeah that's why im apologizing I just cant go without you babbling to me every nano-second of my sad pathetic life." I said sarcastically. He laughed at me and I could tell I was forgiven.

I walked to my next class. And it went by pretty quickly. When the bell rang I walked out of the classroom and saw Mike leaning against the wall, waiting for me. _Edward used to wait for me right there._ I thought as I sighed. "What?" he asked as I stared at him with a pained expression. "nothing" I lied, he seemed convinced and smiled, "Shall we?" he asked while holding out his hand to walk me to Trig. I glared at him "No we shall not!" I shouted at him, "I will walk alone! And you can go to hell Mike Newton!" he stared at me with a shocked expression. Then started mumbling something about white padded rooms and me, as he walked away, embarrassed. "Wow, Bella. A little harsh don't you think?" Jessica asked as she walked by. I rolled my eyes and walked away. She followed, not because she wanted to talk to me, but because we were both going to Trig. "Bella, your not over him yet are you?" she whispered. I looked at her my eyes watering. "No" I whispered as the hot tears started pouring.

I then realized I was about to cry - no wait I was crying- in front of Jessica Stanley. I ran to my truck and tried to pull myself together. I sat in my truck and cried, knowing I couldn't go home yet. Charlie got off work early today. He would be there and freak if I came home this early. So I ignored the stares and waited for the end of the day.

It never came soon enough. Once I heard the final bell, I started up my truck and drove away, I thought of something to do. Maybe, I could go to Port Angelus, nah…. Reminded me of the time that Edward saved me from those sick men and took me a restaurant where he answered all of my questions. Maybe I could go to Edward's meadow? Nope. I would get lost way too easily. I could go home. I shuddered at the thought. The house reminded me of _him_ too much. The way he used to watch me sleep. The first night (of my knowing) that he spent the night laying in my bed, After the best day of my life where we shared our first kiss and announced our love for each other. It was all too much for me to bare. So I decided on La Push I knew Edward had never been _there_. It break would the treaty.

So I started the truck and headed down the road to see my long lost friend Jacob Black. As I drove I tried to stop crying it wasn't that hard. I was thinking about Jacob, and I calmed down quicker. The drive was like 10 minutes since my ancient truck cant go over 60 mph. When I got there he ran to me and hugged me. _so warm….. So right…… don't let go. Wait! No must remember Edward!_ **(A/N: sorry I had to make her think of Edward. I mean he's not someone you forget just because some huge heater hugs you.) **I thought to myself. As I pushed away, wanting air. He led me to the door. And asked "what you want to do today?" _Be with Edward_ I thought to myself, but I couldn't say that to him, it would hurt his feelings. "I'm up for anything" I said shrugging my shoulders. He then went deep in thoughts and I seen a little drool fall from his mouth. _Eww. _I decided to get him out of his little fantasy. "Well?" A smile spread across his face, "we could go to first beach." With that we turned and headed for beach.

As we were walking he reached out to grab my hand. I decided it meant nothing held his hand. I smiled at him and blushed. I heard a chuckle. "What?" I asked. I really hate it when I'm laughed at. "Nothing, I just find it funny how you get embarrassed over the little things." he laughed again. "Oh really? Well then I'm so glad I can entertain you." I said sarcastically. "What's on your mind?" he asked me looking me in the eyes. _Edward, Edward, Edward…… _"I'm wondering what Edward is doing." I said leaning her head down trying to hide the tears in her eyes. Saying his name out loud hurt on so many different levels. "Why can't you just forget about him!?" he shouted getting angry. "Because I love him!" I shouted at me _how could he even ask that?_

He balled his hands into tight fists. His temper getting out of hand. Maybe I needed to talk to him like a four year old who didn't get his way. _Now Jake, you can't get mad because I love him. 'I want to kill him!' I know you want to kill him, but you can't. 'why not?' he would pout. Because if you killed him it would kill me. 'fine…..' _**(A/N: could you imagine that! I mean a huge werewolf acting like a four year old, and tiny Bella being the one to punish him?)** I smiled at my fight between him and me in my head._ God I was going crazy. _

"He left you!" He snapped. My sudden thought to calm him was to kill him. A tear rolled down my cheek. _ah, shit please don't let me cry! _"I know." I sighed, My voice breaking. I stopped and tilted her head up to look at me. I wiped the tear off her face and slowly went for her lips. _what is he doing? He _wiped the tear off my face and slowly went for my lips. _is he crazy?!_

I tried to pull away but couldn't and before I knew it our lips were touching. And I was fighting to get away. I finally gave up and let him kiss me. _tick tock tick tock_ I was grimacing, and he was smiling. I knew he wanted to be more then just best friends, but I don't know if we could. Because all I could think was _Edward……_

**Sorry! I know this chapter is really short if kept going then chapter two would be chapter one. (ha ha) Please review my story, and if you like it I will post Chapter two. (smiles evilly) just to let you know that REVIEWS makes me update faster. And you know from my profile, I like to update. *grins***

_**-Amanda-**_


	2. jacob can't read emotions

**Oh and by the way Bella already knows Jacob is a werewolf. Or a "shape shifter"**

**Disclaimer: **_**me: please!!!**_

_**Alice: say it! **_

_**Me: no. *turns head***_

_**Alice: don't make me take u shopping…….**_

_**Me: *smiles evilly* I like to shop. **_

_**Alice: *gasps* You do!? OME! What are we waiting for? Lets go SHOP!!! **_

_**Me: heh heh I win!**_

_**Alice: no u don't we are not going shopping until u say it….**_

_**Me: *pouts* fine…… I do not own Edward…… or any of the other twilight characters… PLEASE STEPAHNIE MEYER!!! CANT I JUST HAVE EDWARD!!!**_

_**Alice: *puppy-dog eyes* what about me?**_

_**Me: and Alice!!! **_

**JACOB'S POV**

I was sitting on my couch watching the crappy T.V. that my dad, Billy Black bought maybe centuries ago. Flipping through the channels and thinking of the silly superstitions Dad had told me year's ago -the same one's I told Bella.- _How true those stories really were_. _Maybe he was a nice vampire?_ I laughed at the thought _yeah and maybe Bella was graceful. _I smiled to myself hah. Bella? Graceful? Never going to happen.

I got up from the couch and went to the fridge to find the leftovers from last night. I decided against getting a plate and stuck the whole bowl of Spaghetti in the microwave and turned it on for four minutes. I stood staring at my food going around and around, my mouth watering. I opened the microwave door before the _ding _went off and quickly stuck my fork in the bowl and took a HUGE bite. HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! I screamed in my head, while trying to quickly chew the scalding food. I took the bowl and went to sit back on the couch.

While I ate I thought about Bella as I usually did. I thought about when I told her I was a werewolf. How calm she was as if we were talking about the weather. Then I thought about how she acted when the leech left her after telling her "he didn't love her" how broke her heart, left her there in the woods, sure they were close enough to see the house, but she still followed him and got lost. How when I saw the crystal clear image in Sam's head when he found her lying there so helpless, and out of it. It was a constant reminder of how much I wanted to kill him, for hurting her. My hands twisted up in to tight fists, as I tried to calm myself down. _Okay, Jacob calm down, you know what happens when you lose your temper. Your running out of clothes, I can't waste another pair of shorts._ I gave myself a pep talk, and I quickly calmed down.

I hated how when we were in wolf form every member of the pack could read each other's mind. Their really was no secrets between us. So they knew how I dreamed of Bella every night. How I imagined how it would sound when I ripped Edward's head of his neck. Then I would instantly think of how Bella would hate me. "You got it bad" Embry told me when we were alone talking.

I had finished my bowl of Spaghetti when I heard the sound of a loud familiar truck. Bella! My heart leaped for joy, as I heard her pull into the drive-way. _Bella's here! Bella's here! Bella's here! _I sung in my head. I ran for the door before she even got out of her truck I was already opening her truck door for her and lifting her out of the truck and hugging her. "Jacob…. I cant breathe!" She gasped out. I laughed and sat her on her feet. I forgot how breakable she was. "Hey Bella, what's up?" I asked practically jumping for joy. She didn't notice. "Just came to see you." she said while walking to the house, I followed behind her quickly passing her up and making it to the door before she even made it half way up the sidewalk. "What you want to do today?" I asked while holding the door open for her.

"I don't know, I'm up for anything. Got any idea's?" She asked me as she tripped over the step. She caught her self before she fell. I chuckled and she glared. _Yeah I got a couple of ideas……….. _**(A/N: psh, he is such a perv. =] )** I though to myself, I quickly shook my head as if it was an etch a sketch. I had to erase that idea. She was still getting over the leech, and didn't think of me that way. She looked at me confused. "Well?" she urged me on. "We could go to First beach." I suggested. As I closed the door and we turned to go the beach.

I let my emotions take over, and I reached out for hand. To my surprise she let me grab her hand and hold it. She look up at me smiling sheepishly then look down at her feet, embarrassed. I chuckled at her reddening face. "What?" she asked sounding confused. "Nothing, I just find it funny how you get embarrassed over the little things." I said while holding in a laugh. "Oh really? Well then I'm so glad I can entertain you." she said sarcastically. It had my heart racing, I knew she was being sarcastic but I really did like the offer.

"What's on your mind?" I asked suddenly worried at the silence. "I'm wondering what Edward is doing." she said leaning her head down trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "Why can't you just forget about him!?" I shouted getting angry. "Because I love him!" She shouted at me. I turned my hands into fists and fought the urge to phase, knowing she could get hurt. "He left you!" I snapped letting her know the obvious. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I know." she sighed, her voice breaking. I stopped and tilted her head up to look at me. I wiped the tear off her face and slowly went for her lips.

She didn't pull away and before I knew it our lips were touching, and she was kissing back. I didn't want to pull away _oh god, please let this last forever. _I thought. Finally I pulled away gasping for air. She was smiling **(A/N: he really cant read emotions can he?)** and so was I, for once in the last four months I saw her smile. And I knew that we were more then just best friends. We had something special.

"I love you Isabella Swan" I proclaimed my love for her. _Please say you love me back…._ **(A/N: please say you don't love him back….) **She smiled and blushed. "I love you too" she simply stated. _SCORE! _**(A/N: *gasp* how could she!!???) **"But that doesn't change the fact that I still love Edward" She said while sticking out her bottom lip pouting. _how cute when she's stubborn. _"As long as you love me more" I smirked. _how could she not? _**(A/N: so full of yourself.) **

"Jacob… I'm not saying that" She hesitated. _what!? _"Why not?" I demanded getting really pissed_. _"Because! I am in love with him!" She screamed at me. "But you kissed me…. And said I love you back…." I said my voice breaking.

"Jacob, I do love you, but I'm not _in _love with you. And I didn't kiss you back, I was actually fighting to get away." I admitted. _no fucking way….. Ugh… I'm such an idiot!_ **(A/N: yes way…. And watch your language! I agree with the idiot part though)** "Don't say that!" I shouted. _just kill me now…_ **(A/N: poor Jake… and yes I do feel sorry for him) **"Do you want me to lie?" she asked- shouted at me. Part of me wanted her to lie and the other part didn't. "No.." she could barely hear me. "Then don't tell me not to say that!" she snapped. I felt like crying, actually breaking down right here and cry right in front of her. _then maybe she will feel sorry and love me. _"Jake.. Listen, it's too soon." She said trying to comfort me. "It's been four long horrifying months!" I shouted. "Listen…" she started but I interrupted her. "No! You listen! You have been doing this to me ever since he left! Teasing me letting me think you love me when you break my heart yet again! So just go away!" I shouted at her. She was fuming. Without another word she walking to her truck.

_What have a done. I can't let her leave like that. _I sighed "come back" I turned around and ran for her. She was crying and I felt like shooting myself in the foot. _I'm such a bastard _**(A/N: finally he admits it.) **I came up to her held her in my arms. She cried all over my t-shirt soaking it. "Jake, I'm so sorry!" she pleaded. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything. I'm the one who over-reacted." I admitted. Without another word I picked her up and carried her to her truck. "Jacob this isn't necessary." she objected. "Shut up Bella and enjoy the ride." I said rolling my eyes. She sighed and I was already at the truck. "um, wow that was fast." she complimented. I smiled triumphantly and gave her a kiss on the cheek good-bye and she drove off.

It hurt so much that I had grab my chest to try and soothe my heart. _rip me out. Rip me out. Rip me out. _it was thumping "I love you Bella" I said as I walked into the house.

**Well????? Did you like it??!?!?! HAHA just kidding it's not over yet. Well that chapter is but not the story! You want the 3 chapter? Then you better REVIEW! *puppy-dog eyes* please? **


	3. Dripping Blood

**Hey thanks for reviewing everyone! Yes this chapter three. =] and for all of you who was wondering what EDWARD doing during new moon when he left. Well you're about to find out……. *smiles evilly* **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own the twilight books………. Yet. *laughs evilly at my diabolical pan. **

**EDWARD (FREAKING) CULLEN'S POV!!!!**

**(sorry had to do that) **

I was running through the woods heading the place I shouldn't be. After all I was supposed to trying to forget about her. But I kept thinking _is she okay? Does she hate me? If I come back will she still love me? _all questions I simply did not have the answers to. So I smiled sheepishly as I ran for her house.

I made it clear to myself that when I saw her I would stay hidden from her. _and throw myself at her, begging for forgiveness, and kissing her so passionately that I ever let myself go._ NO! I wouldn't do that to her. I snorted. She probably didn't even want me anymore. I winced at the thought. _Bella, please want me. Bella please move on. _I thought to myself. I hated when I had mixed emotions. I get so confused I don't even know what to do.

I was just a about 3 minutes from her house when I picked up speed. Because who knows after all she _could_ be trapped in that old ugly house with bursting into flames, breaking her leg trying to run, and falling down going into unconsciousness. _it could happen……_

So made my 3 minutes into 1 minute and 25 seconds. Snuck into her bedroom window, playing spy wishing I had Emmett so we had have spy names **(A/N: by the way his spy name is the sexy thing. =] )**and have walkie-talkies. I crept around the house, and soon realized I was alone.

I lowered my head, and if I could produce tears then they would have been rolling out. _Probably seeing that pathetic excuse of a friend Jacob Black._ I spat the name in my thoughts. So I ran to her room and ripped of the floor board and grabbed the CD I made her for her birthday grabbed and stuffed it into her Stereo, then pushed the repeat button and turned it up so you could barely hear it, but enough to hear all over the room, and pressed repeat. She would hear her lullaby for the rest of her life, I thought as I stuff the stereo in floor, and put the board back there.

I didn't know what I was doing but I kept up with my plan, that I didn't even know. I sat on her bed, and sighed a heavy sigh, what have I done? Just then I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I looked up with hope clearly in my eyes as I hoped it was Bella. To my dismay it was sister, Alice. _I had a vision of you coming here._ she thought, not able to speak, as my hope turned into agony and excruciating pain. "I couldn't myself." I admitted shamefully. _Don't be sad. Go back to her, if you will be happy again._ she thought. I just shook my head. _Edward don't deny it! I've seen you mope around ever since you left. So dazed out of it, always whispering I love you, Bella Swan. Over and Over again._ she shouted at me in her head.

Alice went into a straight stare, her jaw dropping as she saw the vision. I quickly tuned into her head and saw the vision as well. I fell to the floor no longer able to keep the act up. Because in Alice's head was a vision of Bella, turning me down and running into the arms of Jacob Black, while kissing like we used to.

"Edward." Alice said my name, her voice was thick with worry. I finally heard he leave. I was left all alone. In a daze so bad you want to claw you eyes of your own head and eat them. All I could picture was Bella saying, 'I don't love you anymore Edward' and I would stretch my hand out to her and she would start to walk backwards slowly so I couldn't reach her. 'Bella…' I said letting my voice trail. Then Jacob appeared and picked her up and kissed her, no made out with her. Right in front of me. My heart ripped and fell into a thousand could hard pieces and Bella was stomping on the pieces.

I was on her floor saying over and over, "Why Bella why?" when she walked in her room and saw me, there laying on her floor curled in a ball as I repeated the words and the agonizing bursting into flames pain in my heart kept reminding me of my little day-dream. She took one glance at me and ran to me side and fell to her knees.

Probably to tell me she didn't love me anymore. After all that's what I deserved. But instead I heard her voice in a loud soprano shriek worried about the broken man lying lifeless repeating the words, "why Bella why?"

_I can't believe he kissed me. _Okay so those definitely weren't my thoughts. _Edward wouldn't of liked that. _Whoa, she's thinking about me?! Thump. Thump. Thump.

Okay so I must hide! She cannot see me. So I scrambled to my feet and hid in her closet.

"Edward!" she shrieked. And I instantly thought, _Crap! Did she see me?_ "Oh never mind I guess I didn't see him." she sighed and I saw a tear roll down. That just about took me out of that closet and made me run to her. Almost. She fell on her bed, and curled up into a little ball. _Maybe I should tell Jacob I love him more then Edward. _My dead heart ripped apart and fell._ Then again it would the biggest lie on the planet of the earth. _Did she know I was listening? No of course not, she really meant that!

Then that's when she heard her lullaby. She jumped up and started looking around. Crawling on the floor trying to find where the sound was coming from. _He left the lullaby playing! I must find it! _I looked down and beneath my feet was where the sound was coming from. So I crawled on top of shelf in the closet and hid in the darkness. Right on queue she ripped the closet door open. And fell to the floor to listen better. She then started scratching the wood with her fingernails. They started bleeding and I smelt the sweet mouth watering blood, and let my hunting senses take over. I Let my white sparkling razor sharp teeth show, and a hiss escaped my lips. _What the hell was I doing? _I thought trying to control the inner monster who craved her blood, and who could easily have it right now.

"Who's there?" she said scared. _Please be Edward!!! Wait I'm bleeding….. If he was here then……. Oh I don't care! Edward I know it's you! _I was controlling myself as much as I could. Then the most awful thing happened, A drop fell to the floor, that's all it took for me to decide to pounce. "AHHH!!!!" she screamed as I landed on her. "Edward!" She shouted happy to see me, I didn't know why she was so happy I just pounced on her and I'm trying to drink her blood. She then stuck the blood mess to my face to offer me a sip.

I froze dead in my tracks. That's when I realized I couldn't kill her. **(A/N: sorry I couldn't make Edward the bad guy.) **Never, I have to keep her alive, she deserves that much. I then backed away. And that beautiful idiot followed me. She was smiling and holding out her bleeding fingers. I Ran at vampire speed down her stairs and got a wet washcloth and some peroxide and. I ran back up the stairs and Gently threw the washcloth and bottle of peroxide at her.

She actually caught them, my jaw dropped and I was in shock. She actually caught them. "Wash the cuts! And pour the peroxide over the them to drown out the smell!" I ordered. She did what she was told. _You came back. _She thought. Her eyes were watering with tears of joy. Her breathing was fast and deep. _Wait no, I cannot get y hopes up. I forgot one tiny detail he doesn't love me anymore. _

I felt the pain and agony then and I knew it was written on my face, as I held my breath. "Don't say that" I whispered. But she heard me. _You said it yourself. _"I lied."

She then did what I least expected. She passed out cold. I caught her before she hit the ground. "Good night love." I said as I put her in her bed and jumped out the window.

When she woke she would probably believe it was a dream. God I hope so. I ran home and I quickly slowed down to a walk. I knew I was in trouble, so why rush to my death? I walked as slowly as possible and took the long way. I chuckled at the vision Alice would get. Me walking as slow as a human, taking my time whistling one the way. I could just see her eyes narrow and her tiny fists ball up. Poor Jasper, he would have to cheer her up, and there's only one way to do that. Shopping.

**Okay well that was chapter three!! Edward's POV!! If you want to know what happens next then….. REVIEW!!!! =] please. **


	4. The vision

**Guess what?! I might stop writing this story after this chapter. No it wont be finished, but it seems as though no one likes this story. So if you want me to finish it then tell me in review. I still haven't made up my mind. But never the less here is Chapter four. **

**Disclaimer: **_**Jacob: Say it……**_

_**Me: I do not take orders from dogs!**_

_**Jacob: SAY IT!!!!**_

_**Me: don't lose your temper, you know what happens.**_

_**Jacob: *glares* *clenches fists* JUST SAY IT!!!**_

_**Me: Tsk Tsk….. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob….. **_

_**Jacob: JUST SAY IT!!!! NOW!!!**_

_**Me: NO!!!**_

_**Edward: please say it…….**_

_**Me: *stares and starts drooling* I don't own twilight……**_

_**Jacob: oh shut up**_

_**Edward: *smirks***_

**Alice's POV**

I ran back to our new house, after Edward broke down like that. I couldn't stand to see my brother like that. So I left. I made it home in 2 hours and 30 minutes. Vampire speed you know? **(A/N: oh yeah we know Alice.) **Which is good considering us living in Alaska. I ran in the door, and jumped in Jasper's lap. "Calm everyone down" I whispered so only Jasper could hear me. He nodded and everyone felt very calm. "Alice where is Edward?" Carlisle asked. **(A/N: of course Carlisle knew.)** "He went to Bella's house" I practically mouthed. "What!" he screamed at me, and clung to Jasper. "He said he wanted to see if she was okay, he wasn't going to let her see him" I mouthed again. Carlisle calmed down. **(A/N: how could he not with Jasper there?) **

I Spaced out and went deep in thought. Jasper knew what was happening. "Alice what do you see?" He asked me as he set me down and gave me a pencil and piece of paper. I Then started to draw the vision. When I was done they stared at the picture horrified.

**I know I know this is a small chapter, but hey I HAD to leave a cliff hanger, then maybe you will review. HAHA!! THE SUSPENSE WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!! So you better review. I might post the chapter sooner if you review. And I promise it will be a good chapter. Poor Edward……. =[ **


	5. Flashbacks

_**Sorry I didn't get this chapter up by 11/30/08. And I would have had time but I had to go to bed at 11:00 last night. You know school. So I wrote it down on paper!!! So it's ALMOST done!! =] Okay well this is chapter uh…. Five! Yeah five. Sorry I forgot. =] haha well here it is. Enjoy. Just to let you know that the POV switches around, so Make sure you look for the "(insert name here)'s POV. That way it isn't confusing. =P and I'll try not to do so many Author's notes. You know I'm addicted. =]**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Jasper: Say it…..**_

_**Me: nope. =]**_

_**Jasper: please? **_

_**Me: Nope**_

_**Jasper: why not? **_

_**Me: because I'm tired of saying it! **_

_**Jasper: tired of saying what?**_

_**Me: TIRED OF SAYING I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

_**Jasper: *smirks***_

_**Me: crap…..**_

**Jasper's POV**

On the paper a drawing of Edward attacking Bella, she drew it so visual. You could almost smell the sweet, delicious, blood. _Cut it out Jasper! I can't think that way. _"Explain!" Rosalie demands, and I snarled at her. She can't talk to Alice like that! "Oh give it a rest" She said rolling her eyes.

"Bella was bleeding, Edward's eyes went coal black, he snarled, she seen him and got excited and hel her hand out to him offering her life. He took, he, he took the OFFER!" Alice she explained getting all over dramatic. She was literally killing me with her emotions, so depressed, so angry, so confused. 

"Calm down Alice, I'm sure he stopped himself before it was too late, he loves her too much to do something like that." I tried to reassure her everything was okay. "Jasper! I had the vision!" she screeched. 

I really didn't know what to say. She was refusing to believe anything except her vision. "Edward would never hurt Bella." I said after coming up with it. I kissed her and pulled her into my lap. "Don't worry" I whispered. She looked up at me with those puppy-dog eyes. "Jasper, how can I not worry?" she asked sticking her bottom lip out into a perfect put. 

This I didn't need words for. I sent a wave of calm through the room. "Thank you Jasper" she said after exhaling. I smiled and kissed her. "Jasper! Let go of the fortune cookie! I need her!" Rosalie shouted. I snarled at her insult. "Jasper you take things way too seriously." Alice laughed. "What do you need Rosalie?" She asked the blonde smartass.

"Emmett taking me to the amusement park and I need your help picking out an outfit!" That's all she had to say before Alice was up on her feet following Rosalie pulling me behind her. 

**Alice's POV**

I was really sad for my best friend Bella, and really pissed at my ignorant brother. **(A/N: *gasp* how dare she! Sorry I didn't want to call him ignorant. But it's Alice's POV.) **How could he attack Bella like that? Why is he taking so long? Probably too afraid to show his face here. 

"So which one?" Rosalie asked me gesturing to her closet. "oh uh, this one." I said while picking up a long sleeved thin white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. We might be living in Alaska, but you know being a vampire and being so cold the weather doesn't really matter. But we have to pretend. "Perfect!" Rosalie shouts. "Thank you Alice!" she shouts.

"no problem, just don't call me fortune cookie again." I said through gritted teeth. I really didn't like that little remark. She was already out the bedroom and down and in the bathroom doing her hair. "Jasper, I want to go shopping!" I pouted giving him my puppy-dog eyes "aww, Alice……" He groaned. "NO! I am sad and I want to go shopping!" I shouted. "please" I whimpered. "fine….." he groaned. "Yay!!" I cheered. I loved getting my way!

We were walking to the car, telling Esme and Carlisle we were going to shopping! Well Jasper was saying he was going to hell, but I ignored that. **(A/N: it's easy to do that. But you gotta love that Jasper. =] ) **"Good bye Carlisle es….." I stopped in the middle of her name. "what's wrong Alice?!" Esme screams her maternal instincts getting the best of her. "shh! She's having a vision! don't interrupt her!" Jasper practically shouts at poor Esme.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't believe I just talked to Esme like that. I accidentally sent a wave of pain and agony through the room. "Jasper!" Esme screamed at me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I said trying to explain the wave of pain and agony, or maybe it was for shouting at her. Aw what the hell it was for both. "I sent a wave of calm out and everyone relaxed. "Thank you Jasper, I couldn't stand to feel your pain, for shouting at me, I forgive you, for both." she said while patting me on the back.

I had already forgot about my beautiful wife having a vision. She finally went back to reality. "What did you see?" I asked a little stressed. One too many visions in one day. 

**(A/N: I'm going to let Alice tell her vision, so were switching over to Alice's POV)**

**Alice's POV**

I smiled and was literally jumping up and down with glee, excitement, anger, and depression. "Alice! Please your over whelming me here!" Jasper said with a pained expression. "I'm sorry!" I said still jumping up and down. Jasper sent a wave of calm out and I thanked him. "Okay now I can explain what I saw" I said smiling, even though my eyes were narrow. 

"Well?" Jasper pushed. So impatient! But I love him anyways. "I had a vision that Edward stopped him self! And Bella passed out, when she wakes up will probably believe it was a dream! And he is on his way home. Except he took the long way not even running! Walking at human speed!" I was furious about the last two sentences.

"He is coming back! He didn't kill her!" She beamed with happiness, and pure excitement. Aw little Esme -well I guess I cant say little considering I'm in the four foots.- was so happy. It made me even more happy that she was happy! 

And of course Jasper brought me down, trying to get out of shopping. "So since your not as sad anymore I guess we don't have to go shopping." he said trying to hide his relief. Hmm I will make him feel guilty. "Jasper! Is it really that bad to go and spend sometime out with your own wife? Are you ashamed to be seen with me in public?" I asked making my voice sound weak and broken, releasing my full on put with puppy-dog eyes. Poor guy didn't have a chance.

"Alice! How could you think that? You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on!" Jasper said his voice broken. He pulled me into his lap, and kissed me softly on the lips. I was dazzled for a bit. I couldn't even speak, this was a first. He chuckled. "I'll go shopping with you." Said defeated. 

"YAY!!!" I cheered. "Come on we have to get there and get back before Edward gets here. We have about nine hours." I said pulling him along.

**Jasper's POV**

I groaned mentally. What have I gotten myself into? As she dragged me along she was mumbling about people not respecting good quality shopping time. I chuckled, "Alice with you shopping isn't a 'good quality time' It's like your on a mission to get to buy out every store." "Is that so bad?" She asked me. "Not at all my love" I said smiling. "She beamed excited to get her way. Although I don't know what the excitement is, she should be used to it by now. 

We got in the car drove away, doing about 150 mph in a 30 mile speed zone. Police would have a ball with us Cullens'.

**Edward's POV**

What the hell have u done? How could I be so mentally stupid! You'd after going through the same grade in high school about 109 times. Maybe more I stopped counting long time ago. 

What I did was so stupid I should have been punched by someone strong enough to hurt me. Yes I needed to be brutally beaten for what I just did. **(A/N: quite hard on himself isn't he?) **I let Bella see me I almost killed her, I made her pass out, and I left her again, which would have been worse then killing her, seeing the pain she was going through. I knew Alice already knew, she was good like that. Probably out shopping now.

How well I knew her, it was hard not to know what she was doing. I read her mind so many times, I knew everything she ever thought ever saw. I knew her better then Jasper. I knew Alice would want to be home when I came back so I decided to give her more time to shop. If she was paying attention then she would see me say this and stop at a tree to rest even though it was unnecessary _ALICE! ALICE! ALICE! _I shouted her name in my head until I was sure she saw me._ I'm giving you two more hours to shop, so you now have 11 hours. ENJOY! _I could imagine her now. 

**(A/N: this Alice after she saw the vision Edward wanted her to see. It's like Edward seeing her doing this in his head, except it's told by Alice.) **

**Alice's POV**

I was in Chanel when I stopped while looking at a pink knee high strapless dress. When I had a vision. I stopped and stared at nothing in particular. "What is it Alice what do you see?" Jasper asked me for the third time today. My jaw dropped to the floor and I started squealing and jumping up and down looking like a short idiot in front of every one. "Edward stopped to give me two more extra hours to shop!" I squealed. I grabbed the dress and tried it on. "Need any help?" Jasper asked me through the dressing room door. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. I giggled that school girl laugh. "Jasper…." I said in a flirty disapproving tone. "Not in the mall" 

**Jasper's POV**

I wanted to strangle Edward! How dare he make me go through this tortured hell for two more hours then needed. I was utterly pissed, and I sent of wave of anger and irritation through the room. "Why don't you just one! It's not that fucking hard!" I heard an irritated husband or boyfriend yelling at his wife or girlfriend. I laughed and sent a wave of calm around the room. 

That's when Alice stepped out of the dressing room. It took all my strength not to rip the dress off her now in the middle of all these watchers. It would embarrass Alice. I shouldn't. "What do you think?" Alice asked me looking at herself in the mirror. I walked up beside her and started to kiss her neck and collarbone. "I love it" I whispered in her ear. She giggled "thank you, I'm glad you like it." "Need help taking it off?" I asked pressing my luck. To my surprise she took my offer and we went into the dressing room. 

**Edward's POV**

**(A/N: don't worry he only imagined her having the vision and nothing else.)**

I laughed a the thought oh getting over excited about two more extra hours of shopping. Over enthusiastic girl. 

Then Bella's thoughts slowly but surely sunk in. Not from just today but from the very first time I saw her. 

**(FLASHBACK)**

She was thinking _who is that? _I was thinking to myself. Another Edward crazed girl. _The most magnificent, beautiful, amazing, suspicious, thing I ever laid eyes on._ what? Suspicious? How can we be suspicious? _it's like there talking but none of them are looking at each other. No food at all? Laughing and having a good time, it looks like a scene from a movie._ "fidget in your seat." I whispered so only they could hear me. Then when I saw her in biology that day. How I instantly hated her. _Why is he glaring at me! Does he think I stink? _I chuckled a little at her last thought, as she sniffed her hair. No silly Bella you do not stink. You smell delicious so that I could just kill you and drink your blood right now. Sure I would have to kill 18 witnesses, but it would be worth it. _No I don't stink! I smell like strawberries. How can he hate me so soon? _I could hear the pain of rejection even in her mind, as leaned away from her gripping the table so I wouldn't kill her.

Then I remembered when we were at the restaurant when I saved her. _Stupid waitress, stop looking at him! Ughh….. Go to hell! Hah! He is not even looking at you. You are trying to flirt. Stupid girl, go away! _I laughed in my head at her thoughts. I tried to make her mad then when I looked at the waitress and winked. _What the hell….. That's it I'm leaving! I knew this was too good to be true….. How could someone like him love someone like me? _that hurt. So instinctively turned me attention to her. "Don't leave" I whispered. "I wont" the waitress said. "HE WAS TALKING TO ME! SO GO AWAY!" Bella screamed at the waitress. _Yep that's it I'm spitting in her food. _I made to order the same thing and switch plates with Bella. Knowing I would not be eating. 

**(FLASHBACKS OVER)**

**Edward's POV (still)**

I was out of my dreams after that, and was looking into the eyes of…….

***GASP*!!! I know how could I leave a cliff hanger! Sorry but if you want more then you BETTER review. =] please? Chapter 6 will be up by maybe if your lucky Monday. Or if I get ten or more reviews before then I will post it sooner! So remember REVIEWING MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!!! =] ENJOY THE SUSPENSE. Rotflmaoatdfh. (I'll explain in next chapter.) **


	6. The fight part 1

**This is chapter six for Undying Love I know I left a cliff hanger, and I promised you and myself. I would not post this until I have reviews!! =] So close to breaking the promise. Hell I might still break it. It's only 12/02/08 and I said would have this chapter out by Monday or by the time I get more reviews which ever comes first. =] this chapter will be intoxicating, exciting, one big surprise, and thrilling! So make sure to read! And REVIEW!!!! **

**Jacob's POV**

I had followed her to her house without her knowing, and I could smell the bloodsucker as if it was under my nose. I don't know how Bella could stand it! Ugh, made me want to puke. **(A/N: wouldn't matter if he did, he would just clean it up. All dogs eat throw up. Have himself a snack. =] ) **But I didn't. I immediately thought of the Cullens'. I remembered them all. Bella had let me met them before I went werewolf, and they went to Alaska. Edward, Bella's "love" and so full of himself, I thought (and hoped) he would explode. Emmett, The huge fun loving idiot, Rosalie, the blonde hot, stick up little brat, Alice the short spiky haired fortune telling freak, Jasper the scary looking, 'deer looking into on coming headlights' freak who could mess with your emotions, Esme the sweet, caring wannabe mother to this joke of a family, and Carlisle, the 'leader' or 'father' of the clan or maybe you would want to call it a family. _aww how sickening! _

I saw Edward jump out the window. So I decided I would follow. I stay far behind following his scent. When I saw him sleeping on the forest floor leaning back on a tree. **(A/N: what an idiot vampires don't sleep!) **This was my chance. So I crept up but I apparently woke him, as I stood above him leaning down. He hissed at me and jumped to his feet.

**Edward's POV**

I knew I smelt dog. I thought to myself. "hey mutt" I muttered. "Yes I know I deserved to be punched" I said reading his thoughts. "you need to be killed!" he shouted at me. It was like standing in from of a hose pipe full of spit spraying on your face. I wiped my face off and muttered about how you should say it and not spray it. "oh shut up and still stand still!" he shouted, shaking with anger. "hah!" I laughed and moved at vampire speed to the other tree.

**Jacob's POV**

I knew I probably couldn't catch him, even with werewolf speed. But I could fool him. I couldn't let him know this. So I quickly recited the ABC's in my head. _A, B, C, D, E, F, G…….. _"So I guess you already know about Bella and I? Since you saw her, I'm sure she told you about how we well….." I let my statement trail, making him impatient. "Well what!" he roared and my hair blew back. "Do you really want to know about our sex life?" I said looking disgusted. He was full of rage now, I could see it. I decided to push him on so I continued. "Didn't she tell you?" I asked sounding hurt.

**Edward's POV**

I shook my head no. I was to shock to speak. My Bella, was no longer mine, she was a dogs.

**Jacob's POV**

"hmm I guess she was just too shocked by you coming back." I smirked at his shocked and pained expression. Hah! He was believing this. I had to edge it on longer! "Yeah well Bella and me are going out now, deeply in love, Charlie doesn't even mind." I said looking at my feet trying to sound sad for his pain. When in reality he was believing my lie, and he would leave Bella alone! Stupid leech.

**Edward's POV**

_hah! He was believing me! Now he would let me and Bella be together! Stupid leech. _I read Jacob's thoughts. So he was trying to trick me. Well he let his mind slip and I knew his plan. So thought I would play along and piss him off. "I guess I'm going to have to try harder." I said with determination. "She obviously loves me. When she saw me tonight, she instantly said I love you Edward, she had been thinking of me before she even seen me!" I said smiling. "Liar!" he shouted. Hah I was loving this. "I'm not lying, believe me if she didn't love me back I would leave her alone, and let her live her life so she will be happy." I said staring him straight in the eyes. Yep he believed me.

**Jacob's POV**

My story may have been a lie but I was still pissed. "well your still no competition, you can't even sleep with her!" I laughed. "That may be… for now." he said smirking. I was literally shaking with anger and I was about to phase, and kick his ass!

**Edward's POV**

It was time to burst his bubble that I knew his lie. "You little scheme didn't work out all according to plan did it?" I asked whiling cocking an eyebrow. "how did you know?" he asked his eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. "Your mind slipped." I said tapping my head. "Damn mind reader." he muttered. I chuckled. "sneaking, lying mutt" I snickered. He rolled his eyes. "I came to fight you. And that's what I shall do!" he shouted. Let's go farther away from human species, they would hear us." I said as I started to get up, and started to run farther out into the forest. He followed. (**A/N: why Edward what did you expect? I would follow you even if you jumped in a pit of fire.) **

**Alice's POV**

I was getting worried I couldn't see Edward. I was blind. "Jasper, I'm worried." I frowned. "Why?" he asked still beaming with excitement, from our little 'dress rehearsal' I guess you could say. "Because I'm blind! And I cant see Edward clearly, he is coming to me in blur walking through a forest, with someone behind him, looking exactly like he was about to fight someone!" I shouted. Well more like squeaked. My voice was as small as I was.

"Aww Alice" Jasper said concerned about me. "Yes?" I whispered unable to speak. I was so scared for my brother. "If it will make you feel better we can all go and check on him." Jasper reassured me.

I then had an idea. I knew if Bella was there their would be no fighting only Edward begging for forgiveness he already had. Bella would be sobbing happy to be in his arms again, and the rest of the family would take care of who it was that was following Edward far behind.

"Let's go get the family, then when we are close enough I will run to Bella's house to get her, cause we all know she is the only one who can stop Edward the most stubborn vampire on earth. Then you and the rest of the family will go find Edward and his 'friend' and distract them, while I bring Bella." I exclaimed happy with my plan. Jasper on other hand was twisted into a pained expression.

"I will come with you." he said his voice icy, making it clear there would be no exceptions. I could come up with one though. "But Jasper! You I would love to have you with me all the time, but I have to get Bella alone. I need you to go help Edward lighten the mood, so they can be distracted. Please Jasper, for me? For Edward? For Bella?" I asked looking him straight in they eyes smiling that 'I will love you till the day I die' smile. He kissed me and agreed. We ran home to explain.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was sitting in the living room, painting my nails Emmett beside me staring but not really watching TV. _*sigh* I am so beautiful. Look at my nails, my perfect hair, my sexy figure, I cute-shaped face, my little nose. I am perfect. If I could I would clone myself, Then I could truly meet someone who was as gorgeous as me. _I thought In my conceited mind. But I don't think im being conceited if it's all true! "Babe, I'm bored." Emmett complained. I rolled my eyes, he just sounded like a four year old. "Then go do something" I said focusing on my nails so I wouldn't mess up.

He mumbled something under his breath and left. I laughed. "I love you too Emmett." I said in a sarcastic voice. Cause he didn't say it to me. He smiled and said "I love you" back. Then ran up the stairs four at a time.

Alice came rushing in the door. "EVERYONE! GET DOWN HERE NOW! OR ELSE!!!" she screamed. They all ran the stairs vampire speed. You don't piss off Alice. "what is it Alice?" I asked. "Edward is in trouble! We have to find him and stop him from fighting!" She screeched.

**Emmett's POV**

"Oh hell yeah!" I shouted throwing my fists in the air. "I'm fighting too!" Alice glared at me. She may be 4' something inches tall, but right then she made me feel 2 foot tall. "No one is fighting!" She screamed, and ran to me and grabbed me by my ear. "You listen here, we are not fighting we are stopping the fight!" She screamed at me. "Well, okay yeah vampire hearing! You don't need to yell!" I shouted at her. Jasper came to get Alice. "We have to hurry!" Alice said As she grabbed on of my hands and one of Rosalie's pulling us with her. As Jasper did the same to Carlisle and Esme.


	7. the fight part 2

_**This is chapter six for Undying Love I know I left a cliff hanger, and I promised you and myself. I would not post this until I have reviews!! =] So close to breaking the promise. Hell I might still break it. It's only 12/02/08 and I said would have this chapter out by Monday or by the time I get more reviews which ever comes first. =] this chapter will be intoxicating, exciting, one big surprise, and thrilling! So make sure to read! And REVIEW!!!! **_

_**Jacob's POV**_

_I had followed her to her house without her knowing, and I could smell the bloodsucker as if it was under my nose. I don't know how Bella could stand it! Ugh, made me want to puke. __**(A/N: wouldn't matter if he did, he would just clean it up. All dogs eat throw up. Have himself a snack. =] ) **__But I didn't. I immediately thought of the Cullens'. I remembered them all. Bella had let me met them before I went werewolf, and they went to Alaska. Edward, Bella's "love" and so full of himself, I thought (and hoped) he would explode. Emmett, The huge fun loving idiot, Rosalie, the blonde hot, stick up little brat, Alice the short spiky haired fortune telling freak, Jasper the scary looking, 'deer looking into on coming headlights' freak who could mess with your emotions, Esme the sweet, caring wannabe mother to this joke of a family, and Carlisle, the 'leader' or 'father' of the clan or maybe you would want to call it a family. __aww how sickening! _

I saw Edward jump out the window. So I decided I would follow. I stay far behind following his scent. When I saw him sleeping on the forest floor leaning back on a tree. **(A/N: what an idiot vampires don't sleep!) **This was my chance. So I crept up but I apparently woke him, as I stood above him leaning down. He hissed at me and jumped to his feet. 

**Edward's POV**

I knew I smelt dog. I thought to myself. "hey mutt" I muttered. "Yes I know I deserved to be punched" I said reading his thoughts. "you need to be killed!" he shouted at me. It was like standing in from of a hose pipe full of spit spraying on your face. I wiped my face off and muttered about how you should say it and not spray it. "oh shut up and still stand still!" he shouted, shaking with anger. "hah!" I laughed and moved at vampire speed to the other tree. 

**Jacob's POV**

I knew I probably couldn't catch him, even with werewolf speed. But I could fool him. I couldn't let him know this. So I quickly recited the ABC's in my head. _A, B, C, D, E, F, G…….. _"So I guess you already know about Bella and I? Since you saw her, I'm sure she told you about how we well….." I let my statement trail, making him impatient. "Well what!" he roared and my hair blew back. "Do you really want to know about our sex life?" I said looking disgusted. He was full of rage now, I could see it. I decided to push him on so I continued. "Didn't she tell you?" I asked sounding hurt. 

**Edward's POV**

I shook my head no. I was to shock to speak. My Bella, was no longer mine, she was a dogs. 

**Jacob's POV**

"hmm I guess she was just too shocked by you coming back." I smirked at his shocked and pained expression. Hah! He was believing this. I had to edge it on longer! "Yeah well Bella and me are going out now, deeply in love, Charlie doesn't even mind." I said looking at my feet trying to sound sad for his pain. When in reality he was believing my lie, and he would leave Bella alone! Stupid leech.

**Edward's POV**

_hah! He was believing me! Now he would let me and Bella be together! Stupid leech. _I read Jacob's thoughts. So he was trying to trick me. Well he let his mind slip and I knew his plan. So thought I would play along and piss him off. "I guess I'm going to have to try harder." I said with determination. "She obviously loves me. When she saw me tonight, she instantly said I love you Edward, she had been thinking of me before she even seen me!" I said smiling. "Liar!" he shouted. Hah I was loving this. "I'm not lying, believe me if she didn't love me back I would leave her alone, and let her live her life so she will be happy." I said staring him straight in the eyes. Yep he believed me. 

**Jacob's POV**

My story may have been a lie but I was still pissed. "well your still no competition, you can't even sleep with her!" I laughed. "That may be… for now." he said smirking. I was literally shaking with anger and I was about to phase, and kick his ass!

**Edward's POV**

It was time to burst his bubble that I knew his lie. "You little scheme didn't work out all according to plan did it?" I asked whiling cocking an eyebrow. "how did you know?" he asked his eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. "Your mind slipped." I said tapping my head. "Damn mind reader." he muttered. I chuckled. "sneaking, lying mutt" I snickered. He rolled his eyes. "I came to fight you. And that's what I shall do!" he shouted. Let's go farther away from human species, they would hear us." I said as I started to get up, and started to run farther out into the forest. He followed. (**A/N: why Edward what did you expect? I would follow you even if you jumped in a pit of fire.) **

**Alice's POV**

I was getting worried I couldn't see Edward. I was blind. "Jasper, I'm worried." I frowned. "Why?" he asked still beaming with excitement, from our little 'dress rehearsal' I guess you could say. "Because I'm blind! And I cant see Edward clearly, he is coming to me in blur walking through a forest, with someone behind him, looking exactly like he was about to fight someone!" I shouted. Well more like squeaked. My voice was as small as I was. 

"Aww Alice" Jasper said concerned about me. "Yes?" I whispered unable to speak. I was so scared for my brother. "If it will make you feel better we can all go and check on him." Jasper reassured me. 

I then had an idea. I knew if Bella was there their would be no fighting only Edward begging for forgiveness he already had. Bella would be sobbing happy to be in his arms again, and the rest of the family would take care of who it was that was following Edward far behind.

"Let's go get the family, then when we are close and we can try to stop Edward the most stubborn vampire on earth. Then you and the rest of the family will go find Edward and his 'friend' and distract them, while Carlisle can talk some sense into the ." I exclaimed happy with my plan. We ran home to explain.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was sitting in the living room, painting my nails Emmett beside me staring but not really watching TV. _*sigh* I am so beautiful. Look at my nails, my perfect hair, my sexy figure, I cute-shaped face, my little nose. I am perfect. If I could I would clone myself, Then I could truly meet someone who was as gorgeous as me. _I thought In my conceited mind. But I don't think im being conceited if it's all true! "Babe, I'm bored." Emmett complained. I rolled my eyes, he just sounded like a four year old. "Then go do something" I said focusing on my nails so I wouldn't mess up. 

He mumbled something under his breath and left. I laughed. "I love you too Emmett." I said in a sarcastic voice. Cause he didn't say it to me. He smiled and said "I love you" back. Then ran up the stairs four at a time. 

Alice came rushing in the door. "EVERYONE! GET DOWN HERE NOW! OR ELSE!!!" she screamed. They all ran the stairs vampire speed. You don't piss off Alice. "what is it Alice?" I asked. "Edward is in trouble! We have to find him and stop him from fighting!" She screeched. 

**Emmett's POV**

"Oh hell yeah!" I shouted throwing my fists in the air. "I'm fighting too!" Alice glared at me. She may be 4' something inches tall, but right then she made me feel 2 foot tall. "No one is fighting!" She screamed, and ran to me and grabbed me by my ear. "You listen here, we are not fighting we are stopping the fight!" She screamed at me. "Well, okay yeah vampire hearing! You don't need to yell!" I shouted at her. Jasper came to get Alice. "We have to hurry!" Alice said As she grabbed on of my hands and one of Rosalie's pulling us with her. As Jasper did the same to Carlisle and Esme. 

**3****rd**** POV**

They ran for about five minutes straight. Now they were all behind Edward ready to back him up. He looked pissed. "MOVE!!" he said getting angry.

**Edward's POV**

I had just now found the perfect spot, and being very fast. I was about ten miles ahead of Jacob. I sat and waited patiently. It was about three minutes later, and Jacob was finally here. "Your so slow." I said making my tone disapproving. He just glared. "let's do this." He gritted through his teeth. I smiled letting all my teeth show. Suddenly it wasn't a smile. 

We was circling now. And then my nightmare appeared. "Edward!" Alice exclaimed running to me and clinging her small figure around me, not letting go. Jasper looked jealous. 

"Alice, get off of me, Jasper is getting jealous." I said annoyed. 

"No!" she said stubbornly. Clenching tighter. 

"Why?" I asked shocked. 

"Because I know what you two are planning to do!" She said frightened.

"Yeah well you hugging me with your arms and legs, isn't helping nothing." I said wriggling. 

"Your not fighting are you?" she said smiling. 

I decided there was only one way to get her off of me. I looked down at her and smiled, Bella's smile. The one she loved. "This is how it should be" I said leaning down as if I was going to kiss her. "Eww!" she said and flung herself off of me into a growling Jasper. "Relax Jasper I didn't mean it, it was only to get her off of me. Besides I only love Bella." I said defending myself. He relaxed a little. 

"okay okay! Can we fight now?" Jacob asked getting impatient. I agreed and got into a crouched position. Then My family did something unexpected. They moved in front of me. Stopping the fight. "Move!" I said through clenched teeth. None of them budged. "Edward, son why do you two need to fight?" Carlisle asked eyeing warily. 

"Because he killed Bella!" Jacob answered for me. I winced. They all stared at me in shock. Then another thing I didn't expect happen. Alice attacked me. "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!!" she cried out. Of course no tears. "not physically!" I shouted throwing her off me. She understood. And smiled sheepishly at her behavior. "Bella wouldn't want this and you know that." Carlisle said. And we both knew he was right. Me wanting what was best for Bella, and for her to be happy I gave up. 

"Well I still want to fight!" Jacob roared. Had he not realize seven vampires against just one of him would not even be close to fair? They all crouched down in front of me protectively, and I rolled my eyes. Even little Alice tried to protect me. He back away reluctantly. Then ran away mad. 

"Time to go home." Emmett said grabbing my arms and dragging me back. I punched him and he flew backwards an couple hundred feet. "Edward! That wasn't necessary!" Rosalie hissed running to Emmett. 

We all ran back home. 

**Sorry it took me forever to write this!!! But don't worry! I am writing chapter seven now! I would of waited until I had more reviews but I already have an idea. So you MIGHT get chapter 7 tonight or should I say today? Be patient. Considering I am wanting it to be long worth reading. Sorry for the sucky ending of this Chapter. But I couldn't have Jacob die. Not because I like Jacob but there wouldn't be a story with him. **


	8. a self mutalating bella?

**Well this is chapter 8 think…….. It's in Bella's POV the whole time. And might be kind of short. Because of that. I write longer when I switch POV's. but this is a strictly Bella chapter. So……. REVIEW!!!! (but read it first. ****J****)**

**Bella's POV**

I laid in my bed for about an hour after that dream. Where Edward came back. **(she thinks reality is a dream.) **I kept trying to go back to sleep. So I could get back to where we left off. Yes I dreamed. That I heard my song. My lullaby that Edward made me. So I went to where it was coming from, and when I was trying to get it out of my floor. I started to bleed. That's when I saw my love. He came back to me! I decided to give him the only thing I could give him. My love, my blood, and my life. But I fainted. That's when I woke up. And my angel was gone. 

I went to my closet, and decided it was time to take a shower. Standing over the crime scene in my dream, I searched through my limited clothes options. I had thrown away all the clothes Alice gave me. To big of a reminder. Searching and searching. That's when I heard it. . . I would know that song from anywhere. My lullaby. I dropped to the floor, and stuck my ear to the cold hard wood. Yep that was definitely my lullaby. Wait if that was true, then. . . He really was here. Maybe still is. I looked at my hand the bloody one in my dream, the only proof I would have. Yes it was cut. Bad. That means. Maybe Edward was still here…. "Edward?" I said softly, knowing he would hear me. "Edward?" I said a little louder. I looked around frantic. Then I decided maybe he was down stairs. Yeah that's it. He was down stairs. I ran down stairs calling his name with every step I took. And every time he wouldn't reply I would lose hope. But I kept going, with what little hope I had that was slowly fading. "EDWARD!" I shouted, looking around. Silence. 

I began to panic. The truth was coming back to me. He left, he doesn't want me. Why would he? I fell to the floor, clutching my sides trying to hold myself together. "EDWARD!" I screamed an hairsplitting scream. After that I truly felt alone. "Edward" I whispered. I laid there for about ten minutes, before dragging myself up and to the shower. 

I walked to the bathroom, and once in there I looked in the mirror at the face of the plain girl, that no one could ever love. Not even herself. "He left, because I'm plain." I scolded myself. It was time to let the truth out. I needed to hear it. "He never loved me." I spat the words. "Never did. He is beautiful, and I'm just Bella, the plain ordinary lifeless girl." I shouted this. I punched my reflection. Making the glass shatter. Wow we had some weak glass. My knuckles were bleeding, but I didn't care. It felt right. Like all my pain was leaving my body. 

I felt relieved, good, happy. I picked up my razor, and my tweezers, and got the razor blade out. I pulled up my sleeve and made contact to my skin with the razor, bleeding out pain, my numbing pain. 

I cut a couple times, like six or seven, at the moment. Then I got in the shower, to let my body relax even more. But seeing the blood rush down, I realized that Edward disapprove, and so did I. I began to sob uncontrollably. What have I done?

**Sorry it's short but yeah, I right more on this chapter, because I would have to switch POV's. and btw I am not happy with Jacob should he have one more chapter to himself, making that his last? If you like that idea tell me in reviews!!! By the way I'm writing a another fanfic. Too. It's a twisted love story. With the vampires that we love in it. So please check it out and review!!! Oh and tell me what you think about this chapter? **


	9. Suicide?

**Okay so this is chapter nine. Yeah I know no reviews yet, but I wanted to write, this since the idea was in my head…… so enjoy. ****J**** oh and it will probably be in Bella's POV the whole time again. MAYBE…… I'm not too sure. You'll find out soon enough though…..**

**Bella's POV**

It has been a two weeks since I saw Edward and I started cutting. Charlie doesn't know, obviously. But he is getting suspicious. I have been wearing my hoody where ever I go. I decided to switch to some long sleeved shirts, after he confronted me.

"Bella?" He asked eying my curiously.

"Yes?" I asked casually.

"Why don't you take off your hoody?" He asked me.

"Because I-I'm cold." I lied.

"I can turn the heat up. Go ahead and take it off and I'll turn up the heat." He said going walking closer to me.

"no that's alright. I'm fine really." I lied

I was starting to get nervous. Charlie was never this observant. "Bella take off the jacket." He said reaching for me.

"No!" I screamed and ran to my room and locked the door. Charlie didn't bother me again that night.

Ever since that awkward conversation. I had decided to wear arm warmers, long sleeve shirts, and occasionally short sleeved but I would keep my arms crossed and my distance. It was working out so far. He had not said a thing since then. But I made sure for him not to get suspicious.

**(a/n: she is lunch, at the moment.)**

I was walking into the cafeteria. I had learned about two months ago not to glance at the table where my angel used to sit. I walked through like clenching the ends of my sleeves. Not getting anything except a bottle of coke. "Bella don't you want anything?" Jess asked as if she actually cared. "No" I said no emotion at all. I was always this distant at school. Most of my old friends had given up on me already.

I walked to the table with Jess and sat down at the end. Not getting into the conversation. Just sitting there. Then that's when Lauren un-expectantly "oh Bella?" she sneered my name. "Yes?" I asked confused. What had I done to her? "so." she started casually, "How long have you been emo?" Everyone gasped and looked at her, then to me. "Well?" she asked when I just stared at her with a pleading expression. "I'm not emo." I laughed. Mike relaxed a little. "oh don't be innocent Bella, I saw them." she very nearly shouted. And almost everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at me.

Why was everyone so fucking nosey! Didn't they understand? Of course not. No one would. "Saw what?" I whispered. Suddenly my bottle was very interesting because I would not stop staring at it. "your arm." she shouted. She wanted a scene. "nothing is on my arm." my voice was breaking just like the little of my heart that was left. "Then show me, show everyone!" she shouted smiling pleased with herself. Everyone now moved to get a better view. You could tell this was as much action as they were getting in Fork's. how pathetic. "Nothing is wrong with my arm!" I screamed at her. She looked taken aback.

"Then show me." she said smirking. I wanted to punch the bitch, right in the face. "No!" I screamed at her and made a run for it through the crowd. I decided it was time to ditch school.

I ran to my truck tripping over air its self. I drove him crying. Ran straight to the phone. It was time to call my best friend Jacob. I dialed his number quickly. It rung four times, before he finally picked up. "What do you want?" He asked. "Do I have the right number?" surely I did Jacob wouldn't talk to me like that. He was my friend.

"No" I said annoyed. "Oh. Hey Jake." I said. "Bella leave me alone, I swear you are so annoying sometimes." He said. My heart sank. "What?" I stuttered out. But he had already hung up on me.

Why was everyone starting to hate me? Wait of course they hated me. What was to love? Edward didn't ant me. He was all that mattered. My world left me here to die. Unprotected. I loved him, but he never loved me back. I ran to my room grabbed my prized procession and went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, and decided right then that Suicide was the only way out of this never ending hell.

I put the razor up to my face and cut deep. All of my body I cut everywhere. (no not those three places!!!) I then went to the medicine cabinet and took a whole bottle of Advil. I got into the shower fully clothed and laid there crying, thinking of my angel. I would make sure my last thoughts would be of him. Edward….. I love you. Till the day YOU die.

I didn't write a note, everyone already knew why I would do this. If they even cared. Suddenly life was hell, and I had to end it. I was slowly fading away into unconsciousness when someone burst through the door. It was my angel. "I love you" I whispered as I fell into the darkness. Which I was surely hell..

**You want the next chapter? Review. Cause that's the only way your getting it!!! **


	10. important read :

**A/N: **READ THIS! 

I am so sorry I have not updated in along time. =/ my grades in school, are rofl worthy at the moment. So I can't get into writing, until I have turned in all of my make-up work, and homework. =P so please be patient. And no I'm not dead ember. Sorry I haven't updated. But I kind of need to pass. :] 

Still no excuse for not updating you all. =/ so here is the unfashionably late update, that should of posted a long time ago. But I will update soon. And no the stories are not over. Expect an update soon. :] 

3 -OHsoCONFUSED 


	11. JASPER NO!

**sorry it took so long!!! D: dont hate me.3 :] lol well here is the next chapter tooooooo............................ UNDYING LOVE!!!!!!!!!!! *cheers and applause* **

**Edward's pov**

"NO!!!" i shouted, and rushed to her side, i picked her up, and ran to carlisle breaking my own record. "HELP HER!" i growled so loud im sure china heard. They all came rushing, the pills were killing her, the blood smelled delicous, i sat her down, on the couch, and had to leave the room for just a minute. Before i lost control.

**Jasper's Pov**

Bella was dying, Edward was breaking, and i could only think about her sweet sweet blood. it made my head spin. my mouth water. i knew i shouldn't but i did....

**Alice's Pov**

Poor Bella, i knew it was a bad idea to leave her like that. But stubborn edward, thinks he's always right, well this showed him. he can be so annoying, mr. look at me im so handsome and strong and right and blah blah blah blah!!!!! yeah i know your most likely listening Edward and guess what.... YOUR NOT ALL THAT!

wait..... no don't! "JASPER NO!"

**SORRY SO SHORT BUT I NEEDED A CLIFFIE, REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER. WILL NOT UPDATE UNTILL THERE IS 20 OR MORE. :) **


	12. decisions decisions life or death?

**sorry it took so long! D: i was..... being lazy lol. but i finally wrote it! on my phone in the doctor's office those things take too long. but any ways as promised. chapter.... well i dont even know. **

**Edward's pov**

i felt a great sense of danger, it was very uncomforting. Then i read someone's mind, it was "JASPER NO!" and i ran like a never did before busting the door down, as i ran through the house to see bella dismingled on the floor, and jasper blood stained mouth, fighting to get to my bella. i ran at him, and knocked him against the wall, it was as if thunder rolled as we collided, Alice was freaking out, begging me to stop in her mind, and shouting it out loud. Emmett took jasper outside. "Bella needs you..." Carlisle said. i rushed to herside, "suck the poison" i asked frantically "you can't she would die from the overdose and loss of blood" he said softly. "make your choice, suck the poison, or let her be immortal." my eyes widened i couldn't belive this, i couldn't do this to bella to let her be like me. i just couldn't! But life without bella is like life without the sun, macaronie without the cheese, tooth without the paste, peanutbutter with no jelly.

but she would be set free, happy to be off this world, its what she wanted, thats why she tried to kill herself, she couldn't live with herself, after that. Bella wanted death she came searching for it. Who am i to stand between and her wish. i left, no wonder she chose this, its all my fault. who's to say she would ever forgive me? she shouldn't and if she lived she would have. she would of wanted this, "I'm sorry Bella!" i was dry sobbing, i dint know why the hell i was doing this.

My heart was being ripped apart slowly and i could barely stand. My mind said do it but my heart said no. My heart is dead it doesn't know! I leaned beside Bella, she looked different, not the same, I put her through so much pain. I put my mouth to where jasper bit her. Im sorry Bella and i love you!

**this story could go either way! :D or D: so review and tell me what you think would make a better ending. and give me a good reason, why. you could change my mind. but every story has to end, so, when will this one? keep it going (who's to say Bella will be with Edward?!) or let it end. tell me what you think! **


	13. pure insanity

**so... i entended to make you wait much longer. to let the suspense build up. to where your on the edge of your seat begging for more. basically, i wanted to be a bitch, lol. but i got excited, and i know which way, this story will turn! :D its 1:50 am, and i was reading "i say we shoot cupid and see how he likes it" something like that, and on one chapter the emotion, and intensity, inspired this chapter! so here it goes.... which way did i choose?! make you wonder huh. well.... guess what? your about to find out! :D:D:D **

**Edward's POV**

bring my sharp teeth closer to her neck, i felt a frenzy of emotions. i didn't have to kill her, she could be like me, and we could be together! we could both be happy. everyone could. why should i kill my only love? But i was already in this deep... i couldn't just back out... could i? "Edward, 10 more seconds before the transformation begins, hurry." CArlisle said, as gentle as he could telling me to hurrily kill my love. Alice was counting down the seconds in her head, she didnt Bella to be gone forever, and her mind didn't hide it at all. _10....9....8...7.._ the time was clicking down, all i have to do is suck the poison out.... pressing my teeth to her neck, getting ready to break the skin...._ 5...4..3.. _i close my mouth and kiss her wound. _2...1! YES! THANK YOU EDWARD!!! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!! but not like i love Jasper, or like you love Bella... but like a friend love.... no not a friend love, a sister love.. hah! oops my mistake, i just accidently called you my sister when in reality your my brother and i'm your sister, well, were that by adoption i guess you could say? well actually, it's more by biting. hah?! hear that... its a joke! get it? do yah? edward!? EDWARD!!!! DID YOU GET MY JOKE? HELLO?! _"YES I GOT YOUR FUCKING JOKE!" i screamed at Alice, everyone stared at me like was insane. Well except Alice. She ran over to me and hugged me, as tight as she could, "oh thank you thank you!! you are the best! i love you!" she said in excitement that i didnt kill her best friend. a wave of jealousy washed over us all. I smirked, poor jasper. i let go, and looked at Jasper, rolling her eyes. "Seriously? Jasper, he chose not to kill my best friend! of course i'm going to get excited, and when you choose not to kill someone dear to me, i will treat you the same way." she said jokingly.

Carlisle picked Bella up, and carried her to my bed room. letting the transformation begin. i knew she would be going through hell, so i ran up there and decided i would not leave her side until i was on the verge of killing the whole forks cummunity. I laid beside her and held up closely to me. trying to comfort her even though i knew i couldn't.

**yeah... this would be way long and boring if i wrote about her whole 3 day transformation. so skipping to day 2!**

**Bella's POV**

i had an intense headache, which is quite odd considering i o.d on aspirin. am i dead? Surely i am, all i remember is seeing Edward's face, as i was fading into the darkness. What a nice way to go, seeing my love right before this. I couldn't feel anything. it was as if, was paraliyzed everywhere, and the feeling drove me crazy.

I tried to move but i didnt even flinch. I tried to scream but... my wouth wouldn't even open. this is what dying felt like?! not being able to move or speak or open your eyes, my mind got jittery, and i all i wanted to do , was being able to move a simple inch. but i couldn't, i felt like i was tied down to something, being forced to staye still. i hated it, i wanted to pull my hair, i wanted to kick and scream ,and fight what ever it was that wouldn't let me move, i was going insane, i wanted to cry, i couldnt even do that. i was trying to fight it, but i was like heavy lead, i wasnt going anywhere. Death is awful! I tried to calm down, but i just couldn't. I felt burning... it was me? what i am in hell!!? i was terrified, i didnt want torture. i felt it burnig more and more, and i couldnt fight the feeling that i was buring from the inside out! All i wanted was to run and jump into a lake of ice cold water. hmm... maybe im burning because the stinging form the cuts sorta burned too. no this was way worse. like i was being torched. I just wanted it to end!

**Edward's POV**

Seeing her like this tortured me. i poured ice water on her glorious body, to try to stop the burning sensation. i knew it wouldn't but maybe she would feel as if someone was trying to help her. she had a look of discomfort, and was moving just a little bit, you had to watch her to tell she moved half a centimeter. Day 3 was coming in just 3 short hours, and i wanted to be here with her through it all.

"Edward, you have to hunt. you will be to weak, and wont be able to control, her." CArlisle said trying to make me leave my loves side. but i wouldn't. never again! He tried to rub my shoulder but i stared him down and he somehow changed his mind. the minutes ticked by slowly, as did the never ending hours. My Bella was going through this and i made her. Seeing her with so many self inflicted scars, and a couple of burns, hurt me deeply to know i caused her to do that to her self. i made her choose to kill herself. what was i thinking!? After a couple of hours, rolled by it was now day 3 that last day of hell.

**Bella's POV**

The Burning was cooling down, some but not much to really tell a huge difference. I was still torturing myself by trying to move, but i was making improvement, i could move a little. but my eyes still couldn't open. My move could a little bit, i was singing a song to try to distract me from this. it wasnt working that well, but i kept singing. i was a horrible singer, but i didnt care. no one could hear me anyway. I was feeling much stronger. and was finally moving after a couple of hours later. Seeing my improvement i was fighting this as best i as could. But couldn;t fight it forever, the burning soon came back, and and i was over whelmed and was screaming, from the pain. Grabbing my hair and pulling as hard as i could, my usual habit when feeling distress.

**Edward's POV**

My love was singings nursery rhymes, and i couldnt help chuckling. "if your happy and you know it clap your hands" she mumbled. i gave her the satisfaction, and clapped my hands. after her singing, happy and you know it, hokey pokey, peanut butter jelly, wheels on the bus, and my little pony, she went quiet for a second. who knew she was so childish? Seconds later she started squirming, and scratching at her arms. it hurt to see her hurt herself. then.... she started screaming, and pulling at her hair, furiously. She was going to take huge clumps out, with he rnew strength, so i held her arms down and best as i could. This was the last part of her transformation, and was the most horrid. it would soon end. an hour of her screaming, she finally quit, and her eyes opened. she raised up and looked confused, "Edward?" I smiled, "yes?" "Your dead too?" she asked confused. did she really think she was actually dead? "No Bella your a vampire now, i saved you." i said kindly. Her eyes face frowned, and her eyebrows furrowed together, and stood up and slapped the hell out me.

**wala! she lives! but why did she slap Edward? okay well, this is the longest chapter i wrote in a while. well it is on my notepad. lol but yeah. i hope you enjoy it. and please if you read it, review it. its so discouraging, to to see no reviews, for the climax of the story. sorry if it has any errors. i got to typing quite fast, so there probably are some, but i can't read over it. it's to weird to read something i wrote. lol i'll pick it apart, and torment myself with negativity, then you wouldn't get to see it lol. but anyways. review or im not going to write anymore on this story. **


	14. confusion

**finally! time to find out why Bella slapped Edward. i was gonna wait long but i got excited like a child in a candy store. **

**Edward's POV**

"why the hell did you slap me!" i shouted at her. that was completely un called for. "You saved me!" she shouted angry, i didn't get it. "how is that a bad thing?" i asked. Her eyes widened, i could tell if she could she would be crying right now. "Bella, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to yell, i lost my temper." i said trying to calm her down, i couldn't stand to see her upset. She didn't say anything, she said stood there. i walked over to her. She still didn't move, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Bella... please tell me why it's a bad thing." I asked as softly as i could, trying not to scare her. I still saw her as the fragile Bella i once left. She broke out of my hold, "you know why!" she screamed at me. "i honestly don't." i said, still trying to stay calm.

**Bella's POV**

i couldn't believe he would do this to me. How could he?! i didn't want to say why, but he just kept pushing me into saying it, pure torture. so... i said it. "your just going to leave me...." i whispered, i knew he heard. "Bella no i'm not." he said, in his velvet smooth voice. "Don't lie! you made me this, just so i could live forever in pure toture!" i shouted, how i wish i could cry, it was so natural, but then again it was a good idea. He walked toward me slowly, i didn't know what to do so i stood there. and he wrapped his arms around me. "Bella... the reason i left you in the first place because i was dangerous to you... you needed to live a normal life. but now your like me. we can be together forever!" my jaw clenched, and pushed him away. my new found vampire strength was awesome, he flew into the wal, and there was an indent of his body. "you jerk! you think i want you back? after all you put me through!?" I couldn't control the words coming out of my mouth. my mind was telling me to shut the fuck up and just take him back, because that all i ever wanted... was him. And now i have him... and i'm pushing him away. stop you idiot stop! take him back! shut up! "what?" he mouthed truley hurt. My heart twisted in agony at the pain i was putting him through. "bella.... please" His eyes begged for forgiveness, as his mouth couldn't form words properly. "Edward... i can't, you take away eveything i need, sooner or later..." i tried to explain... not just just to him, but to myself. "what do you mean?" he asked. "i needed you.. and you left. i wanted to die, and you made me this." i needed to release this bundle of confusion somehow. so i punched the wall, and slammed my head into with such force it would have instantly killed me if iwas still human.

**oohhh did you expect that? if you did sorry for being so... expectant? lol i forgot the correct word. please review. (: i'll try to have the next chapter up soon. i'm trying to make this story end faster it's been up for almost a year. haha. and still not finished.**


End file.
